Darkness
by element1988
Summary: Naruto is not the happy idiot we all know. Having never felt love or happiness in his live before he fell into the darkness after he nearly got killed on his sixth birthday. What will happen to him? What will he do?


**Darkness**

Chapter 1 – Prolouge

by element1988

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! (sadly...)

Summary: Naruto is not the happy idiot we all know. Having never felt love or happiness in his live before he fell into the darkness after he nearly got killed on his sixth birthday.

Will Naruto after all stay loyal to his 'home' or will he try to destroy it in the future?

As you can see this is my new story I started. Dunno if I will continue this and if I do so, how often I update. But just leave a comment and tell me how you like it.

* * *

His eyes were slowly opening. He could remember what happened before he fell unconscious. It was after all his sixth birthday and like all the other birthdays he got beaten. But this time he could remember that they even used weapons like knives, swords and other deadly looking stuff like that. He remembered being stabbed plenty of times and his body was still felt sore. Was he dead?

Blinking a few times he took in his surroundings. Trying to stand up to see more of everything around him he noticed that it was hard for him. But well, where the hell was he? He has never seen a place like this before. High stone walls with some doors in them. About all doors were black. He couldn't see any door having a bright color. After that he noticed a lot of pipes running around the walls and up into the dark. He wasn't able to see the ceiling because it was just to high. He wondered how high the ceiling really was but shrugged it off because he was not able to find it out not being able to just walk up the wall. After that he looked around more. He noticed some of the pipes leaked water letting it drop onto the floor which was already covered in a thin layer of water. Trying to stand up again he got up into a sitting position.

He could now see more into the distance along the corridor. The whole corridor was the same. Overall black doors and pipes, water on the ground. Only one door was a diffrent colour: The one at the end of the corridor, it was blood red. Turning around he wondered how big this corridor was but he couldn't see the other end. After he saw everything around him he just asked himself '_Where the hell am I?_'. But his thoughts were cut short when he heard a loud terrifying roar coming from the direction where the red door was located.

What to do? He was scared to go to this door but something told him he just had to look. He just had to. So he slowly began walking throught the cold water covering the floor towards the big blood red door. It was much bigger than the other black ones which he noticed after he began to approach it. It became bigger and bigger the nearer he got to it.

After the roar he heard it was quiet. Only the dropping water could be heard and when he was walking his footsteps in it. Still he couldn't understand why he was going to the door. He could feel something evil and powerful from behind the door which made him cringe.

Finally he reached the door. He laid his ear against the metal and tried to hear anything only to notice that he can't hear anything and that the gate was warm. He was curious what would be behind the door so he slowly started to open it. When the door was opened enough he gave a quick look into the room. This room was diffrent from the others. Actually here you could see the ceiling and there were no pipes running along the walls. Still water covered the floor. Odd was the much bigger gate which was closed and you could see something holding it closed, something small white. It looked like some paper from afar.

Deciding that there was nothing dangerous inside he walked into the room. When he was in the room the door closed itself quickly. He just shrugged and went on to inspect the giant gate. When he stood infront he thought that the gate was overhelming. He had never seen a gate this big, not even the main gates of Konoha. But what was behind the metal bars. All he could see was darkness and feel that the heat was coming from behind the gate.

He remembered the 'piece of paper' which locked the gate and now he could see something written on it... 'Seal' ... '_A seal? But what would be sealed behind this gate...?_' he wondered and got even nearer to the gate trying to see anything that was behind it. He could hear something breathing.

But before the small boy could stick his head through the metal bars a giant red eye opened. The eye itself was at least ten times as big as the boy. The first reaction the boy had was to quickly walk backwards only to stumble over his own feet and fall on his ass into the warm water. He was to scared to do something. Just sitting there in the water gawking at the giant eye. Just when the eye was fully opened it began to move and not long after that you could see a giant head. A fox head to be precise. The fox was grinning showing it's long sharp teeth. It was looking down at the poor boy who was shivering. The boy could have sworn that he heard the fox snicker.

**'What brings you here ?'** the fox finally said which made the boy open his eyes even wider.

''IT CAN TALK!!'' shouted the boy and began to scream. After all, it wasn't normal to see a giant fox talking to you. This continued until the fox roared again making the boy skid a few meters and shut him up efficiently.

**''Stop screaming like a banshee! I am not going to eat you _at least not now_. So just answer my question: What brings you here ?''** it said and asked the boy the same question again.

''I don't know... I even don't know where I am?'' the boy stated after the fox said it wasn't going to eat him. ''So, do you know where I am? The last thing I can remember was that some villager were trying to kill me... am I dead?''

The fox just began to laugh which made the boy raise an eyebrow.

**''First off: No you are not dead, not yet. But you will be when the villager continue to stab and beat you. Were we are? In your own mind.'' **the fox replied and waited for the child to comprehend everything.

The boy was just confused. He was currently beaten to death by the villager and at the same time in his mind talking to a giant fox. He thought about everything until he kind of understood and began to talk to the animal again. ''Ok... but how are you in MY mind?'' he asked curious waiting for the answer.

**''That's easy to answer kit. Have you seen what is written on the small piece of paper on the gate?'' **the fox asked only to receive a nod **''So what do you think I am doing here?''**

The boy began to think about it. The fox was behind a gate which was sealed and they were in his mind. Putting two and two together he half answered and half asked ''You are sealed in me !?''

**''Yes that's what I am doing here. I was sealed inside you exactly six years ago on your birthday. And I bet that you even know who I am...'' **the fox said and waited but the boy didn't say anything. He just looked confused.**''Ok... I'll give you a few hints... I am not a normal fox as you can see. I am a demon fox.''** again he waited but the boy still didn't knew who the fox was **''I have nine tails...''**

After that it made 'click' in the boys mind. ''K-K-Kyuubi?!'' the boy asked fearfully backing away. ''But I thought the Yondaime killed you ?!'' he exclaimed demanding an answer.

He was just met with laugher again.**''You think a mortal can kill me ? The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest demon on the planet? I am immortal kit. No one can kill me not even your loved Yondaime. He was strong for a mortal, I'll give him that. Maybe he could have given Shukaku a good fight but not against me. No... he didn't kill me. He did the only thing he could to stop me. He sealed my soul away into you with the power of the death god, the only being beside kami who has the power to do something like that. But that cost his own soul which is now in the stomach of the death god for the rest of eternity. You know, even when you were just born you already saved your so called home.'' **was Kyuubis explanation.

Now everything made sense to the boy. All these beating, the names, the hate and insults. He always wanted to know why and now he knew. It was because of the very demon fox that was sealed inside him. All his live he got shunned because of something that he didn't do, something he had no choice of. Everyday he tried to get acknowledged by the villager. Trying to make friends with the children only to see their parents take them away from him telling them to never talk to him. Even in the academy all the children ignored him when there were no parents near. All because of the demon.

Forgetting his fear his hate and anger took the best of him now. Standing up he glared at the mightiest of the bijuu.

''You are the cause of all the shit I had to cope with during my life? All because of you? Just because you are sealed in me my life was hell!'' he shouted at the Kyuubi and wanted to continue but was interrupted by laugher again.

**''Yes boy you can see it that way. But it's not completely my fault. There are at least two more you can blame. First, the Yondaime for sealing me into you. Second, the villagers for not understanding that I am sealed inside you and not me being you. So don't give me a shit about that it is all my fault. Even if all would be my fault I could care less. But your shouting hurts my sensitive ears!'' **the mighty demon-lord growled at the six-year-old who let his head hung down and muttered a soft 'sorry'. Then the fox began to chuckle.**''But you seem not to be that weak as I thought you were. Not every human would have the guts to shout or yell at me. Even with the seal between you and me. There are only two other beings that had the guts to go against me. One you know, the Yondaime. The other you probably don't know: Uchiha Madara. He could escape before I killed him, all that because I wanted to have some fun... Anyway, I could help you become strong, if you stay alive that is.''**

''What do you mean 'If you stay alive' ?'' he asked wondering what the fox meant with that.

**''Well as I said before, the villager are still beating you to death. Only my chakra which I am feeding into your system right now is healing your injuries but your body won't be able to handle it for ever. My chakra is to potent for you right now. It will slowly destroy your chakra coils and in time this will kill you. And when you die I will die too. So we need to do something about that.''**explained the demon.

''But how?'' was the only question the boy had.

**''Easy. I'll give you more chakra and you'll regain conscious. You will be stronger and faster while I give you my chakra but you will have probably about one to two minutes until I need to cut off the chakra or it will damage you and even I won't be able to heal that. In that time you need to escape or kill the attackers. Another benefit is that it will awaken your bloodline limit you possess. After you got away from your attackers you will leave the village for some time...''**

''What? I know that everyone hates me here but... I don't want to leave the old man and Teuchi and Ayame...'' he answered sadly. These were the only persons he liked and who acknowledged him. The only ones who were nice to him...

**''You can say goodbye to them but we need to leave. You can't become strong here with my teachings. The villager would become suspicious of you and this could cause them to even try harder to kill you. No.. we need to leave but we will come back _someday_. Maybe you can get revenge on the village then...'' **Kyuubi said and muttered the last part only loud enough for the boy to hear.

The boy looked more happy after that. '_Revenge... Is revenge what I want?_' he asked himself until he remembered that the Kyuubi said he had a bloodline. ''Ehm, Kyuubi-sama? You said I had a bloodline. What is my bloodline?'' he asked and waited for the answer.

**''Some people call your 'special gift' a bloodline and some call it a curse. It is a well known bloodline in Konoha and it is called 'Sharingan'. It is from the Uchiha clan and I have to say that it is indeed very interesting. I fought once against these eyes. Madara was strong maybe stronger than your Yondaime when using these eyes.''** Kyuubi began. The boys eyes widened when he stated that Madara was stronger then the Yondaime. **''But the curse of the bloodline is that it can drive the owner insane and power hungry. Another problem is that these eyes can corrupt the owner leading them into the darkness. That was also the case of Madara. For that you need to know more about the history of the Sharingan, were it came from and who gave it to humanity. After all, every so called 'bloodline' was given to the humans by demons. But we don't have the time to go into detail about that now. The more we talk the more the villagers damage your body. The more they damage it, the more I need to heal and the less time you got to escape using my chakra.'' **Kyuubi told the boy.

He was ready to leave his mind and escape fromhis attackers. That was when he noticed, he didn't know how to get out of his mind. ''Ehhm, Kyuubi-sama? How do I get out of here...?'' he asked and rubbed the back of his had sheepishly.

**''That is no problem kit, I'll do that for you. But before you go, tell me your name.''**

''The name is Naruto. It was Uzumaki Naruto, but after you told me I possess the Sharingan it makes me an Uchiha... or maybe I'll go by the name 'Naruto no Kitsune'. Hmm.. that doesn't sound so bad. But just go by Naruto for now.'' Naruto answered and smiled, the first true smile for a long time. After all he made a friend today, right? At least he hoped he made one...

**''Ok Naruto. And now get out, I'll call you again when you are out of the village.''** the Kyuubi answered and used it's chakra to throw the boy out of his mind back into the real world. **'_Naruto no Kitsune... To earn that name you need to get a lot stronger kit..._'** were the last thoughts of the Kyuubi before it got back to look out for Narutos health while feeding him a lot of chakra.

In the real world the villager were happily beating the body of Naruto who lay in a pool of blood. Knives and other sharp objects were sticking out of the small six-year-old body and a lot of blood was pouring out of them. It was a wonder to the men and women that he was still alive but it made it more clear that Naruto was the demon, the Kyuubi.

''Let's finish him now!'' shouted a shinobi, obviously a chunin which you could see at his vest. This made the majority shout in agreement and the chunin went towards the beaten body. ''See you in hell demon!'' he spat and got ready to cut Narutos head off with his katana he had strapped on his back before.

But before the blade reached the boys neck the chunin got thrown off him by an imense power which came from Naruto. When the onlookers noticed where the power came from they were shocked and began to tremble in fear, fear for their lives. The shinobi on the other hand got ready to defend themselves, after all it was just the demon-brat and he was badly injured. What could he do ?

But then red chakra began to wrap around the boys body. Everybody could feel that this was evil chakra, demonic chakra, the chakra of the nine tailed fox. They gasped when they noticed that all the objects began to plop out of Naruto and fall on the ground. His wounds began to steam and quickly they were healed without any trace that they have been there before. That was the moment when Naruto opened his eyes.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that he could see better, much sharper than before and everything seemed to move kind of slower and could somehow predict small movements of the mob infront of him. After that he noticed the looks they were giving him. Looks of hatred, fear and some looked shocked. He knew the looks of hatred and now knew why he got them. '_I think they are scared because of Kyuubis chakra... But why do some look shocked ?_' Naruto wondered and slowly began to stand up still feeling a bit sore in his muscles because he wasn't fully healed yet.But he felt much stronger than before.

The villager couldn't believe what they were seeing, the demon was still alive and was able to move. Some were scared, they feared that he would kill them but some were still the same, hating the demon and wanting to kill them.

The ninja in the crowd were shocked. Shocked because of his eyes. They knew from people who fought the Kyuubi that the demon had blood red eyes but not _these_ eyes. The demon definitely had not the Sharingan. And this made their demon-brat an Uchiha, right?

''Stop to mock us demon! You can't be an Uchiha! So stop that pathetic genjutsu, we know that your eyes are not real!'' some ninja spat venomously. The villager wondered what he meant.

''T-t-the Sharingan?'' some stuttered and that was when everyone noticed his eyes. Everyone knew what the Sharingan looked like, after all it was a well known Konoha bloodline. They began to whisper to each other about the demon-brat being an Uchiha or not.

Naruto just looked at them coldly. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed some movement. When he turned his head to the right he saw what this movement was: a chunin who was charging at him, kind of slowly.

The chunin intened to attack the demon-brat and in the fight to kill him and become a hero, just like the Yondaime. When Naruto was in range he pulled his hand back and aimed for his head. Thrusting his hand forward he never expected what happened next...

Naruto lazily caught the punsh and held the chunins arm by his wrist. It was an easy task for Naruto who was able to somehow predict the attack to some extent and seeing everything slower than normal. The attacker tried to pull his hand away from the demon but he noticed that he wasn't able to do it because Naruto was stronger and could easily keep his wrist in his grasp. He then tried to punsh Naruto in his face with his free hand only to be blocked again.

''I would suggest that you stop this nuisance.'' Naruto said. His voice was cold and calm. All the chunin did was to spit at Narutos face. Naruto sighed. Closing his eyes he added more pressure to his enemys wrist. A cracking sound and screaming ninja made it clear that his wrist was broken. Letting go of the wrist the chunin fell on his knees holding his broken wrist, still screaming out of pain.

**''Get your ass out of there kit! You don't have that much time left with my chakra!''** the Kyuubi roared inside Narutos head. His head perked up and turned to his destination he wanted to escape to where he knew he was save: the Hokage tower.

There was only one way to escape them, there was a small gap between a few villager and he didn't wait long and dashed forward avoiding contact with everyone and through the gap. ''He is trying to get away!'' shouted someone in the crowd and others screamed ''Get him!'' and slowly they began to chase him. But due to Kyuubis chakra Naruto was far more faster than normal and the villager couldn't keep up. But he wasn't out of danger just yet. The shinobi were still behind him.

He could see the Hokage tower coming nearer and nearer but he too felt that the demonic chakra was slowly receding and Naruto began to get slower. '_Damn it! Not now! It's not that far away anymore! I can do it!_' he thought while clumsy dodging some kunai and shuriken while other weapons just bounced against the red chakra surrounding Naruto. He wasn't able to dodge a lot weapons but that was because he wasn't trained to do so, yet.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he could now clearly see the tower. It was just about 100 meter infront of him when suddenly some ninja appered infront of him in a swirl of leaves. Naruto abruptly came to a halt. ''This is the end of your way, demon'' one of them spat. '_Shit!_' was the only thought Naruto had at the moment.

The next problem for Naruto was that Kyuubi had to cut off his chakra from Narutos system or he would rupture his chakracoils. Now Naruto knew he was in trouble, really big trouble.

The surrounding ninja just laughed. ''So finally you are out of chakra, huh? Then we make it quick, so DIE!'' one shouted and cahrged, kunai in hand. Even his eyes wouldn't help him now. He could see his enemy clearly advancing towards him but he knew his body wasn't fast enough to react in time now, without the power boost he had earlier. '_So this is the end..._' he thought and closed his eyes, waiting to be killed.

But death never came, he only felt something splash onto him. Slowly opening he saw what it was: blood. Not his blood, the blood of his attacker which was lying infront of him missing his head. Above the liveless body stood an Anbu with a dog mask, bloody katana in hand. All the chunins eyes widened and they tried to quickly get away but before they could do anything several Anbu appeared behind them making it impossible to escape.

''Get them to Ibiki, now.'' Naruto heard an old voice from behind him. The Anbu nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, taking all the attackers with them. Only the one with the dog mask stayed behind. ''Are you alright Naruto?'' the man said from behind him. He knew who it was.

''Of course I am old man!'' Naruto said and turned around, locking eyes with the hokage who gaped at what he saw. '_How is that possible? He activated the Sharingan on his sixth birthday and has already two tomoes in each eyes? Maybe he masters it even earlier than Itcahi!_' the old hokage thought shocked but smiled at Naruto and shunshin'd with him into his office.

Inside the office the Sandaime sat behind his desk and Naruto infront of him.''I think you owe me some answers, old man.'' Naruto calmy said and waited for the old man to answer.

''First of all you should deactivate your Sharingan or it will eat up all your remaining chakra Naruto.'' answered the Hokage. Naruto just looked at him with a look that said 'how?'. He hasn't taught about chakra controll yet so he didn't knew what to do. The Hokage sighed. ''Ok, I'll do it for you...'' the Hokage said and went over to the small boy. Placing a finger on Narutos neck he pushed some chakra into the coils which were connected to his eyes, blocking the chakra flow for a second. But this second was enough for the Sharingan to disappear because it needed a constant flow of chakra.

Sitting down in his chair again the sandaime sighed again, this could be a long night. ''So what question shall I answer you naruto?'' he asked.

''Hmm.. Let's see.. What about, who were my parents? Why am I not living with the Uchihas? Why was I chosen to be the Kyuubis container?'' the blond casually said. The Hokage nearly choked on his spit when he heard Naruto ask about the Kyuubi part.

''Well Naruto, I can answer these questions for you. Your mother was Uchiha Masami, a well known Anbu captain in Konoha. She died after you were born. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and black eyes which are normal for full-blooded Uchihas. She had a lot of men chasing after her. She was a kind person always helping people who needed it and she hadn't the arrogant attitude a lot of Uchihas have.'' the Hokage told the boy who was eagerly listening to every word he said.

''Your father Naruto, was no other than Kazama Arashi, the Yondaime. He was also the one who sealed the Kyuubi into you.'' he said and saw the hurt look in Narutos eyes.

''But why me old man?'' he asked sadly.

''Well... First you were the only newborn during that time. Only a newborn could hold the Kyuubi. An older person would have died because his or hers chakracoils wouldn't be able to withstand the demons chakra. But a newborn whose chakracoils were not developed would be adapt to it. Second, Arashi would have never asked someone to sacrivice their child for the sealing if he wouldn't do the same. After all he was the Hokage and swore to protect Konoha and not use it citizens. He wanted you to be seen as a hero Naruto but the villager.. well, you know as what they see you.'' was the hokages answer.

Naruto understood why he was chosen but still he was kind of angry at his father. Would Naruto has done the same if he was in the position of his father? Would he have picked another child? He couldn't answer these questions.

''About the Uchihas... Well, they don't appreciate it when some of them marry someone outside of the clan. They want their bloodline to be kept pure and inside the clan only. Your mother was thrown out of the clan after they got wind of her love to Arashi, with the hope that her children would never gain the Sharingan. That was one reason they didn't took you in, you are no full-blooded Uchiha. The other reason was that you are the vessel of the Kyuubi. It wouldn't look good if the noble Uchiha clan could be associated with the 'demon-brat', right?'' the old man continued with a frown. He didn't like all these clan politics, just like the Hyuuga main and branch family.

''I'll show them...'' the blonde muttered under his breath which made the Hokage smile. He was the same Naruto after all. ''Is there anything my parents left for me old man ?''

''Actually yes, there are some scrolls. It was intended to give them to you when you reach jonin but well, with all these circumstances I think I can give them to you now.'' thought the Hokage out loud and walked over to the picture of the fourth. Behind it was a save which was sealed with some kind of seal. The Hokage did some handseals and the seal disappeared. Behind it was a wooden box which he handed to Naruto. ''This is all Naruto. Everything is inside this box.''

Naruto took the box from the old Hokage and stood up.

''To open the box Naruto, you just have to put some of your blood on the seal on the box. It's a blood seal and will only open with your blood. But remember, once you have opened the box the seal won't appear again making it possible for others to open the box too.'' the old man told Naruto before he reached the door.

Turning around he nodded. When he had the door half opened he tunred to him again with a serious look on hi face.

''Before I forget jiji, I'll leave Konoha tomorrow for some time. I can't put up with all the shit happening here to me. I think you understand... I hope you do... I'll return someday, maybe in one year, maybe in ten... who knows. But I still want to become a ninja of this village.'' Naruto told the Hokage and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

The old Hokage had a sad smile on his face. '_I knew that this day would come sooner or later. I hope you'll be safe on your journey... I know for a fact that you'll survive and come back._' he thought and began to arrange all the stuff which was needed for Narutos leave.

The way back to Narutos small appartment was without any problems. He went to Irichakus ramen bar and ate there for the last time in some years. After he finished he left, telling the owners good bye.

Finally at home he first got under the shower, washing off the dried blood on his body. After that he got some boxers and a shirt and went into his bedroom, looking at the box he had under his arm. He didn't put the box anywhere in his house when he came back, he took it with him into the bathroom out of fear that it could have been stolen.

Sitting on his bed with the small wooden box on his lap and tried to open the lock, which he wasn't able to open. He remembered the old mans words about the blood seal. That was what he did then: he bit his thumb and put a bit blood on the seal which began to glow and disappeared a few seconds later. Now he looked at the lock of the box which he could easily open.

Inside were scrolls and some small weapons, which looked like three-ponged kunais. Putting the kunais aside he took the first scroll. On it was written: to Naruto. He quickly opened it and began to read.

_Dear son,_

_I think when you are reading this you know what is sealed inside of you and maybe even about your bloodline limit, if you have inherted it. After this letter I hope that there won't be any questions left for you. First of I want to talk about the Kyuubi who is sealed inside of you. I want to tell you why I chose you. To choose youas the vessel was not easy for me but there were two points which made me use you as the container (maybe Sarutobi already figured them out and told them to you). The first reason is simply that you were the only newborn during that time. Using a grown person would have killed the person setting the Kyuubi free again making everything of no use. An object wasn't going to work too because the Kyuubi is just too strong for that and would have broken out of it quickly. So there was only one option to use a newborn, which you were. The second point is that I could have never asked another villager to sacrivice their own blood for the sealing. I hope you understand my choice and don't hate me for it. I hope that the villager have seen you as a hero and not as the demon itself... But I think that's what will happen... I am sorry son._

_About your bloodline limit you'll find another scroll in the box you got and techniques and more is there too._

_In the end of this letter to you my son I wanted to tell you that your mother and I will always love you. We are sorry that we weer not there for you when you needed us but we hope that you can forgive us._

_Love_

_Mum and Dad_

_Kazama Uchiha Masami, Kazama Arashi_

After he read the letter he had a small smile on his face. It was just like the old man told him before why his father chose him for the sealing. He put the letter into the box again and looked at the other scrolls. There was a scroll for fire techniques, a scroll for mixed elemtal techniques, a scroll about taijutsu, a scroll with some non-elemental techniques and a scroll abouse sealing. On the most outstanding scrolls was written: Rasengan, Hirashin no Jutsu and Our bloodline, the Sharingan.

He put all those aside for his training and went to bed. Thinking everything over what happened today he began slowly to hate this village and all the villagers in it. '_I'll make them recognize me, I'll make them... One way or another..._' he thought before he began to sleep.

Te next day Naruto awoke by the sound of his alarm clock which started at seven in the morning. '_Time to go to the academy_' Naruto thought and laughed at that. He wouldn't attent to the academy for some years at least, maybe never again.

Getting out of bed he yawned and stretched his body trying to get awake. After that continuing with his usual morning routines. During the cold shower he thought about everything he is going to see and do during his training with Kyuubi. He wondered what he will do. He remembered that Kyuubi talked to him yesterday when he was fighting for his life, maybe he could somehow do this again and didn't have to go to his mind again.

'Kyuubi?' he thought trying to talk to his tenant.

**'What do you want kit' **was his reply when the mighty fox demon heard the small six-year-old talking to him.

'How is it possible for us to talk without me being in my mind?' Naruto asked waiting for an answer.

**'Easy, I opened a mind link yesterday when I sent you chakra that would make it possible for us to talk with you out of your mind. This would be better for me to train you after all. You can do some training in your mind while you are asleep, like Jutsu training, learning tactics and so on, stuff that has to do with your mind. But Physical stuff you can't do in your mind because it will not affect you in any way. So I can now advice you while you do your physical stuff.'** was Kyuubis answer to his question which was easy to understand even for a six-year-old.

'Ok. But the question I have Kyuubi is, wher are we going to go?' a curious Naruto voiced in his mind while getting out of the shower.

**'I don't have any particular location in mind right now to go to. We will go around from village to village trying to find some people to train you in ninjutsu because I can't teach you a lot of techniques, only the ones I saw. After that and you are stronger I think I know where we are going to go, but I won't tell you yet.'** the Kyuubi told him and Naruto nodded continuing with his morning routines.

When he had finished everything he packed all his stuff he owned which wasn't much. Just some clothes which were all orange like hisridiculous orange jumpsuit. You would think that he had no sense of fashion but it was all the stores would sell him in Konoha.The box from his parents was the last thing he put into his backpack.

Then he went out of his small apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. He took a last look at his home. He wouldn't see it for some years after all. Turning around he began to walk to the gates of Konoha.

Arriving at the gates he saw that the old man was waiting there with someone standing next to him. He noticed that it was an ANBU that stood next to the Hokage. It was the one who saved his live yesterday, the one with the dog mask. Naruto stopped infront of the two.

''Hey jiji, what's up?'' Naruto shouted, like his usual self.

The Hokage just smiled at him. ''Well, am I not to say goodbye to you?'' he told the boy which made him smile. ''And you'll need this'' he said giving Naruto a scroll. Naruto gave him a questioning look. ''You'll need this to enter the village again when you return.'' he answered the unsaid question.

After that the Hokage bent down and gave Naruto one last hug. ''Be save Naruto.''

''I will, I will...'' Naruto said and got out of his hug. Turning to the ANBU he said ''Thank ANBU-san for saving me yesterday, but why are you here?'' he asked the elite ninja.

''Well, I am here because I also wanted to say goodbye to you even if I don't really know you... But I knew your father very well.'' he said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled, waved goodbye at both of them and began to walk out of the gate noticing the looks of hatred of the guards. But Naruto didn't care. He would leave his hometown today... leaving his old live... the hatred... and everything else he would be leaving behind him and walking into a new live. He knew that one day he would return, maybe for the genin exams... maybe not... he didn't knew what his teacher was going to do.

'So Kyuubi, where are we going to go first?' the small boy asked the fox demon.

**'Go east, we are going to Suna... and there we will get rid of your damn orange clothes!'** the demon roared out the last part which made Naruto not ask any questions and just accept that he had to get new clothes. After all this was the start for a better live for him.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Now, I haven't thought about the pairing yet. And neither do I know if Kyuubi is female or male. So, give suggestions with whom I should pair Naruto. for example:

fem Kyuubi?

fem Haku?

Tajuja?

Kin?

Tenten?

Temari?

Shizune?

Sasame?

Harem?

Just tell me who. You can give your own suggestions :)

See ya!


End file.
